fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
, Great Fray Smash Brothers Special |developer=Intelligent Systems/ Sora Ltd. Bandai Namco Games |publisher=Nintendo |designer=Masahiro Sakurai |release=Nintendo Switch WWDecember 7th, 2018 |pre = Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U |next = - }}Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the sixth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series. Development Development of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate began shortly after the end of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U's development. Trademarks for the game were filed on November 12th, 2017. The game was first announced on March 8th, 2018 during a Nintendo Direct, first revealing the Inklings from Splatoon and featuring silhouettes of several Nintendo characters. No formal title nor release date was revealed at the time. During the Nintendo E3 2018 direct, the sixth installment of the Smash series was fully announced under the title Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with a worldwide release date of December 7th, 2018. It is stated that Smash director Masahiro Sakurai pitched the idea for Ultimate with the intention of including every single fighter that has ever appeared in the series, even those who appeared in only one game. While considered an ambitious idea, especially since obtaining the licensing for the third-party combatants would be particularly difficult, Sakurai's vision for the game would come to pass with the base game currently boasting a total of all 68 individual characters that have ever made appearances in the Smash series. The Fire Emblem franchise is currently represented by seven characters. They are Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Chrom, Lucina, and Corrin. Fire Emblem Characters Veteran Characters Marth Marth was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12th, 2018. While he retains his appearance from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, he is now voiced in English for the first time in Smash, voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Hikaru Midorikawa reprises his role as Marth's Japanese voice actor. Marth SSBU.png|Marth in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Roy Roy was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12th, 2018. Unlike in Smash 4 where he was a DLC character, Roy is included in the base game. Roy SSBU.png|Roy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Ike Ike was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12th, 2018. He returns with both his Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Ranger outfit used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and his Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Hero outfit used in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. '' Unlike the previous entries, Ike is now an unlockable character rather than being available from the start. Ike's voice has also been updated, now being played by Greg Chun in the English version, replacing Jason Adkins who has voiced Ike in the Smash series since Brawl. Ike SSBU.png|Ike in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Robin Robin was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12th, 2018. Both genders of Robin make a return with a slight update. Now, Robin's Weapon Durability for their Tomes and Levin Sword are fully displayed on their health gauges. David Vincent and Lauren Landa reprise their roles as Male and Female Robin respectively. Robin SSBU.png|Robin in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Lucina Lucina was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12th, 2018. While a separate character from Marth, she is considered to be Marth's Echo Fighter, a character whose moveset is heavily based on another character, but has some differences to make them a little more distinct. Lucina SSBU.png|Lucina in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Corrin Corrin was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12th, 2018. Both genders of Corrin make a return and are included in the base game, unlike Smash 4 where they were DLC. Cam Clarke and Marcella Lentz-Pope reprise their roles as Male and Female Corrin respectively. Corrin SSBU.png|Corrin in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Newcomer Characters Chrom Chrom was revealed during the Super Smash Bros. Direct on August 8th, 2018. He is considered mainly an Echo Fighter of Roy, sharing the same normal moves and special moves, though he has Aether as his up special like Ike. Extra Characters Lyndis Lyndis was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12th, 2018 as an Assist Trophy once more. Fire Emblem Stages Castle Siege Castle Siege from Super Smash Bros. Brawl is confirmed to return in Ultimate. Arena Ferox Arena Ferox from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS is confirmed to return in'' Ultimate.'' The Colosseum The Colosseum from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''is confirmed to return in ''Ultimate. Music Original Songs The following songs are direct from a Fire Emblem series title. *'The Devoted' The Devoted is the attack theme of the Greil Mercenaries in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. *'Ike's Theme (Eternal Bond)' Ike's Theme, known as Eternal Bond in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. This theme is used for Ike's character trailer. Remixed Song The following songs are remixed versions of original Fire Emblem tracks made specifically for the Smash Series *'Fire Emblem Theme' The Brawl vocal rendition of the Fire Emblem Theme. This theme is used for Marth's character trailer. *'Beyond the Distant Skies' A new arangement of the map theme for the initial chapters of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. This theme is used for Roy's character trailer. *'Id (Purpose)' A new arrangement of the theme of the Endgame of Fire Emblem Awakening. This theme is used for Robin's character trailer. *'Prelude (Ablaze)' A new arrangement of the battle theme for the Prologue chapter of Fire Emblem Awakening. This theme is used for Lucina's character trailer. *'Lost in Thoughts All Alone' A new instrumental version of the main theme of Fire Emblem Fates. This theme is used for Corrin's character trailer. See also *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on SmashWiki *The Fire Emblem universe on SmashWiki *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Official Site *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U